Drabbles
by CJMatters
Summary: Ch1: KakaObi Ch 2: SasoDei Ch3:NaruSasu
1. ObiKaka

Obito always tasted like something raw. Painful, he watched as he grew up with his tongue between his teeth, keeping himself from speaking too loud. They both knew how that felt. Their gums would bleed before their jaws would move to say the words they always feared so much.

Kakashi always tasted like something new. Green and fresh, his eyes sparkled with humor, but every second Obito touched him, he could feel that dark regret surrounding him. Neither of them were particularly gentle with themselves, but touching each other it was with light fingertips and lips that parted like tulip petals.

Obito's hands were rough textured, but the gentleness of his palm touching Kakashi's back as he kissed him nearly drew a sob from his chest. How long had it been since he'd dreamed of kissing his friend with the purest of innocent intentions? How many people had Kakashi cold shouldered, his love and oh that so _heavy regret_ for the loss of so many he loved destroying any chance of him feeling anything but guilt? Obito's fingers and his lips felt like heaven and hell and sin and love and the most pure feeling he'd ever felt in his entire life.

As they broke the kiss in the midnight air, both in harmonious quiet, the damp light of the moon spread across their faces and for a moment Kakashi wondered if he was dreaming. He felt like if he spoke, he'd break the spell, and suddenly Obito would be gone.

Obito was the first to speak, and he gave a half smile, eyes a storm of regret, guilt, and pure adoration, "I missed you Kakashi." He said, his voice wavering in a way that Kakashi felt deep in his soul.

Kakashi pulled Obito close, hugging the man he hadn't seen in years, holding him close with the only wish to never let go. What would life be worth if he forgot how it felt to hug him, feel his breath hitch, and know that he was alive and well.

Obito couldn't help the tears that fell, and Kakashi didn't breath a word, knowing how much it hurt Obito. Both knew the loss they'd gone through, and the actions they'd committed. They both knew that there would be no chance they could erase that from their minds, or bring back those they'd lost. But standing there, with Obito Uchiha felt like a little piece of him could maybe fall back into place. Kakashi wondered if they could begin to move on from Rin's death finally, together.

Obito's hand found Kakashi's and squeezed, and the two began to walk, the silence between them nothing but comfortable and natural. Bliss found Kakashi that night as he realized not all is bad in the world. Maybe, just maybe, there was still a bit of good.


	2. Sasodei

How do you wake up, and keep going? What if I could stop it all, I wonder each day. The falsified truths cannot comfort me any more. Loneliness comforts me like an old friend, it's arms holding me tight within the grasp of reality. My own happiness is formed from frozen faces, their eyes blank and lifeless without my existence. Without me, they would be nothing. Without my soul within you, you would be pointless. How does one love oneself realizing there is very few living beings you can converse with who will understand your existence as deeply as you do?

You listen so attentively when we are discussing the reality and the parts of it that just don't feel right. I feel happy, with a 'friend' by my side. So we keep on going, and when I can't remember what it feels like to be real, I watch you fight your own existence and struggle within as you try to form your own identity as a young adult. Who are you inside, and what do you want to be? I remember the same struggle, every moment is a chance for us to be destroyed. There is no safety net, and you and I both know it. It's less terrifying than most realize, but it makes you grow up a lot faster than any of the children who play in the villages will have to.

I see myself in the mirror, and for a moment, recognition is impossible. Where did the child go? When did I lose him? I struggle with that thought occasionally, and I don't know what to say when you asked me why. Why do I want my art to last forever? I can't imagine what my answer would be. Do I dare say, "Simply because it deserves it" or do i peel back the flesh, and bare myself? Do I look inside myself and find the true answer? Or Do I breathe in your question and ignore it with a careless shrug?

I don't even know.


	3. SasuNaru

Innocently- that's how you always tasted. I don't know how an almost grown man always kissed like we were barely out of the academy, but you always reminded me of home. I felt your palm, sweaty and coarse, scars from training and minor injuries not erased from your skin. I felt like turmoil, your smile was tranquility in the finest of senses.

 _Don't Leave Me…_ You begged me one night, and it was the first night I stayed. I woke up from a nightmare, and you held me like I was weighed in gold, your hands were heavy against my shoulders as you kept me barely from trying to beat the fuck out of you. My nightmares plagued me some nights, and anyone touching me scared the hell out of me.

It was early spring, when I first kissed you, but you reminded me of midsummer rain. I could smell the dew on your breath, and the dizzying crackle of lightning behind my eyes. Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. Each time I said your name, I tasted the sunshine between my teeth.

When you smiled, I felt the world open up and swallow me whole, and butterflies jumped at my throat. If I were one to believe in an exact moment where you fall in love, it would be the first time you said you trusted me. I felt like there was nothing more I needed to hear, but I wanted to know so much more. I wanted to hear every word from your lips, the reasoning you thought this, or why we should do this. I wanted to feel your words breathed against my skin in the early morning confessions, and the late afternoon whispers.

The first time I told you I loved you, you were like a bright neon sky- shining so bright I was blinded. I wanted nothing more to than to be swallowed up in your arms forever, and ever, and know every inch of your skin like recalling some lost image of rules and regulations that honestly, I don't give a damn about when I see you.

You said it back in a tone that was like honey and lemons and sorrow and happiness. You were a tender blue bruise on the back of my heart, and despite my hatred for the weakness, I couldn't have been happier to know that you felt the same. Raindrops fell from my eyes when you said you wanted me to be there with you forever, and for the first time in my entire life, I felt like there was a purpose in sleeping- I wanted to sleep until the day I was yours forever, until the moment when your flesh because my flesh and we were combined into one spirit and existence, and the wedlock was our own.

Even years after years, when we were tired, and sore, and too worn down to move, your kisses still tasted as innocent as the first dew on a bloomed red rose.


	4. KakuHida

"Hidan. Get up." Kakuzu pushed Hidan with his foot. Hidan groaned, sitting up, popping his neck. Kakuzu was already dressed, looking like he hadn't been a mess the night before, fingers in his hair as he fucked him like a god, and Hidan had to shake the thoughts from his head before he got too distracted by it.

Hidan slipped on his cloak after he stood, running a quick hand through his hair and grabbing his scythe. Kakuzu's eyes watched him with an intensity that Hidan knew he could light if he so liked. Did he really want to start that right now? He looked into the sky. They really didn't have time, and he knew Kakuzu would complain about being late.

They began their trek, and Hidan's thoughts drifted to the way Kakuzu's hair looked soaking wet, and the gleam of his wet muscles in the moonlight. His eyes always seemed to watch Hidan like he was seconds away from destroying him in a fit of rage- even when they were naked and tangled together. Hidan felt it was incredibly attractive, loving the way Kakuzu could keep him on the tips of his toes with just a word.

"Hidan. Are you listening?" He turned to see Kakuzu a few feet behind him, staring at him with a mildly annoyed look.

Hidan laughed, "No, not really."

Kakuzu sighed, "We are going this way. It's a short cut." Hidan nodded, following him, studying him hoping that a short cut meant what he thought it did. Kakuzu naked was a fucking gift from Jashin.

Hidan spoke up, "Hey Kakuzu. Do you think we'll have time to fuck?"

Kakuzu sighed, glancing at him, "Is that all you think about?" He chided, before pausing, responding a few seconds later, "If you hurry up, we should if we don't have any issues in between here and where we are going to rest."

Hidan nodded, and sped up his pace a little to catch up with him. He couldn't help but smile a little. And if his fingers intertwined with Kakuzu's for the rest of the trek, he was none the wiser.


End file.
